


Healed

by scribblenubbin



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the heart is healed in a way you didn't know it could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healed

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

She stood there, her auburn hair cascading over the leather that adorned her small but muscular body. Her blue eyes looking down, towards her feet and the brunette that knelt there, ready to do anything to please her Mistress. The brunette wouldn’t submit to just anyone, she knew that. She knew that she was special in that regards. But the brunette had been so lost, so alone, for so many years. How she had survived everything she had, was beyond her. She reached her hand down, her eyes sparkling with the gentle love that she possessed for her most dearest submissive. She gently ran her hand through that beautiful dark hair and smiled softly.

“You’ve served me well tonight, my Pet.” She said, her husky voice barely above a whisper.

“Thank you, Mistress.” That English accent still made her mistress weak at the knees. Each and every time.

“Now, let’s head to the bedroom. You’ve earned the right to sleep at my side.” The Mistress gently pulled her submissive to her feet and smiled at her.

“I’d like that, Mistress.” Blue eyes sparkled as dark hair framed a beautiful face.

The two women headed out of the holosuite that was hidden away in the old building’s basement and up the back hidden staircase that led directly to the bedchamber that they shared. Moving in together had been something that neither woman had planned on, but the shorter woman, who currently still held a whip in her right, leather glove clad hand had stayed for one night and never left. It had been inevitable. They fitted together so well. Both needing to forget the harsh reality of past break ups and needing someone who understood the need to dominate and be dominated, switching when the time was right.

As they entered the bedroom, the redhead closed the door and pulled the brunette to her. She slowly removed the leather collar that showed her ownership and smiled, her lips pressing to the brunette’s with the gentle intensity that comes only from a lover. The brunette flicked her tongue across the younger woman’s lips and parted them gently, seeking out a mutual desire that announced that they were now on an equal footing. The younger woman responded eagerly. They moved towards the bed, clothes of submission and dominance being shed as quickly as was humanly possible and the Mistress’s whip falling forgotten to the ground.

As the redhead pulled back from the kiss she looked at the brunette with love and the disbelieving eyes of someone who still couldn’t believe their luck. The brunette looked at her, curiosity peaking.

“What is it, darling?” She asked softly.

“I’m still not sure how you did it.” The husky voice was laced with wonderment.

“Did what?” A gentle hand stroked the cheek of the shorter woman as the question was asked.

“Healed me. Not just medically speaking, although I should be dead. But healed my heart. I never thought I’d fall in love with a woman, but somehow you filled the gaping hole he left behind.” She hadn’t expected to say what she was saying.

“We healed each other, Kathryn.” The brunette smiled and pulled her onto the bed, kissing Kathryn’s cheeks, her neck, every bit of skin that was exposed.

Kathryn’s hips raised as the brunette’s lips found their way between her legs. She’d already been wet with desire from their play downstairs. Seeing her ‘Pet’ so vulnerable and yet so strong always drove her crazy. As the long, hot tongue, flicked against her clit, Kathryn had to make sure that she didn’t lose all control too quickly. The brunette smiled and then continued, she knew it wouldn’t take long to sate her lover’s desire, and after all, after the games downstairs, where she’d been made to orgasm again and again and again, it was only fair that Kathryn got release as well. The older woman smiled as she worked, Kathryn had given her so many pleasures in the time that they had been together and tonight was just one example of that. She’d tied her down to the floor and used her mouth, had her standing, tied to the door and used the wand, used her fingers and the strap-on. Not to mention punished her for her failure to succeed in her mission with the leather coated oak paddle. Kathryn could use that paddle like no other. But it was the image of Kathryn wearing that strap-on that was enough to spur the brunette on. She slipped two fingers inside her lover as she worked on her clit with her mouth. It didn’t take much, just a couple of well timed thrusts aimed at Kathryn’s g-spot at the same time as she bit on the precious nub of nerves to send the redhead into wave after wave of pleasure.

The brunette rode out the orgasm with her and then slowly kissed her way back up Kathryn’s body, laying naked on top of her and taking her lips once again. She pulled back and smiled, her blue eyes expressing the love she felt.

“You’re everything to me, Kathryn. You say I healed you, but you saved me from centuries of emptiness.”

Kathryn reached up and stroked the brunette’s cheek lovingly with one hand as she pulled her close with the other one.

“Helen, you’ve been through more than I can imagine, but for as long as I can I’ll try to stop you ever feeling empty again.”  
  


 


End file.
